


Move Together

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: I saw a post about how the GORGEOUS James Bay song, Move Together, was on Darren's Spotify playlist, and just HAD to write a tiny little drabble based on it. It's a tad angsty, but I couldn't help myself.





	Move Together

**Author's Note:**

> Listen along with the song here: https://open.spotify.com/track/42HxrmByT7nOJjtCYXaIl7
> 
> (also I'm sure C + D's relationship isn't this angst-riddled in real life, but the song made me do it, don't blame me)

Listen [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/42HxrmByT7nOJjtCYXaIl7)

* * *

 

 

 _Home now, end of the night_   
_And it's colder to turn on your side_   
_And I know you are up in two hours_   
_But we didn't get tonight, we don't have tomorrow_ _  
So don't ruin now_

 

The days are hard but the nights are mercifully peaceful, a welcome stillness from the whirlpool of work, people and cameras that their lives have become. No matter where they have been that day, or what they have done, as soon as Chris reaches out to switch off the lamp next to them, all of it disappears. In the darkness of the room, they can relax, drop their respective facades that smother them sometimes- and just _be_.

 

And on the days that he isn’t able to fall asleep to Darren’s breathing- slow and steady, one short breath in, one long breath out- Chris sits awake, eyes burning from the glow of the laptop. Alone in the bed, it feels _wrong_. Like he has no right to lay down under the covers if Darren isn’t right there with him. Those nights, he sets Darren’s pillow on his lap, his own tucked between his back and the headboard, and writes. The smell of him, of them combined, threads through the soft linen, and on those days Chris prefers not to wash the sheets.

  
_How we gonna move together?_   
_Just come closer_   
_If we don't move together_   
_Come closer_   
_How we gonna breathe?_   
_How we gonna be together?_ _  
Just keeping the peace between the sheets_

  
_And I creep in and everything's loud_   
_And I'm sorry, I've woken you now_   
_And we'll argue, the tiniest thing_   
_But we didn't get tonight, don't have tomorrow  
So I'm done whispering, done whispering_

 

Chris feels the mattress dip as Darren gets in tonight, bed springs creaking slightly as they adjust to the familiar weight of both their bodies together. He doesn’t have to look at him to know that his cheeks are ruddy and his eyes are red. There were tears this time on Darren’s part, and tightly clenched jaws and fists on Chris’. Slowly, he turns on his back, resting his hand on top of the comforter, knowing that Darren will take it. He does, and soft, callused fingers press into his palm, smoothing out the crescent-shaped indentations that litter his skin.

 

It was the tiniest thing that started it: Darren’s inability to fill his mugs with water to soak before washing- and soon they were bringing out pent up emotions, dragging in blame after blame until they didn’t even know what they were fighting about anymore. Then the tears had started, and Chris had been abruptly pulled out of his haze of anger and frustration. Darren hardly ever cried, and in the rare circumstance that he did, it tore Chris’ heart into pieces. And to know that _he_ had been the cause of those tears...

 

Chris captures Darren’s hand in both of his, finally looking over to him. _You know I love you_ , he whispers, lifting up their clasped hands to kiss Darren’s fingertips.

 

 _I do_ , comes the barely there reply.

 

Slowly, slowly, they meet in the middle to kiss- a soft, sweet thing with no further intentions; they are just kissing because they _can_ . It had been a rule of Chris’, instilled in the very beginning, that they would  never sleep apart if they had the choice. Especially not if they were fighting. Nights of tossing and turning with the other a thousand miles away have made those spent together sacred, and Chris hates giving that up over _anything_ , let alone an insignificant argument.  

 

(It has also been a rule of Darren’s that they should never end a fight without kissing, something that has caught Chris by surprise many a time- being halfway through an angry statement before having Darren’s lips firmly pressed to his. _Make out and make up_ , he’d say, and Chris would roll his eyes but lean in for another anyway.)

  
_How we gonna move together?_   
_Just come closer_   
_If we don't move together_   
_Just come closer_   
_How we gonna breathe?_   
_How we gonna be together?_  
 _Just keeping the peace between the sheets_

  
_So maybe don't give me cold, cold shoulder_   
_Before you go, turn around and let me hold you_   
_And let me say in the dark of the morning_   
_Just one more thing_

 

Sleep comes fast with Darren by his side, tucked into the curve of his body, their legs tangled. The comforting sound of his steady breaths are what lulls Chris to darkness, and now, unlike in his years before Darren, dreams greet him instead of nightmares.

 

He remembers back to last year, when his insomnia was at its worst, and how Darren would stay up with him, sacrificing his own sleep to make Chris feel less alone. Together they’d sit awake watching _Ancient Aliens_ , Darren silently vibrating with the cocktail of coffee and red vines he’d consumed to stave off sleep. No matter how much Chris insisted he was fine to stay up by himself, Darren would always be right there beside him.

 

In those few months when Chris was the farthest from ‘fine’ he could ever be, a pair of familiar arms would be there to wrap around him, holding tight when he couldn’t stop shaking. Chris fell to pieces that year, but Darren was there to put him back together again.This beautiful, beautiful man, whose eyes crinkled when he laughed and had too much kindness in his heart for his own good. This man who has somehow stumbled his way into Chris’ life and burrowed his way so deep into his bones that he doesn’t know what it’s like _not_ to love him.

 

And now as Chris lies there, all the cracks in his body filled with _Darren, Darren, Darren_ , he knows that he’ll be okay. They’ll be okay. It might be hard, and the world might be against them, but they’ll be okay.

  
_How we gonna move together?_   
_Come closer_   
_If we don't move together_   
_Come closer_   
_How we gonna breathe?_   
_How we gonna be together?_   
_Just keeping the peace_   
_Just keeping the peace_ _  
Just keeping the peace between the sheets_

 


End file.
